Algo más que tu amiga
by Aylen-Weasley
Summary: Sin lugar a duda Hermione Granger quiere ser algo MÁS que una amiga para Ronald Weasley, pero para lograr ese propósito necesitara la ayuda tanto de Ginny como la de Harry. PESIMA PARA LOS SUMMARY.
1. Sospechas Reveladas

Desde luego que todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sino que de nuestra adorada y admirada **JK Rowling**. Como es de suponer esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y todos los elementos tanto como personajes relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Warner Bros. 2000, espero que les guste el fic, supongo que tendrá varios capítulos.

**ALGO MÁS QUE TU AMIGA**

− Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Herms, ya dime ¿que es lo que te sucede? − pregunto Ginevra Weasley al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, al no encontrar respuesta procedió − Espero que no sea por el estúpido de mi hermano que estés así, no vale la pena −

− No lo llames así − murmuro casi inaudiblemente la castaña.

− Solo lo he llamado por su nombre, y tu lo sabes − comento arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga − Ahora si, dime ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? −

− Nada. No me sucede nada − contesto no muy convencida la joven maga.

− Claro, entonces ¿hoy es el día de traer cara de funeral? Porque si es así nadie me aviso nada − hablo irónicamente la pequeña Weasley, al tiempo que se acomodaba en el tronco del árbol que se encontraba cerca del lago.

− Esta bien, tu ganas − se tapo la cara con las manos − No soporto pelear con él y menos que sea por la culpa de las repelentes de sus admiradoras ¡Las odio! − hablo muy bajo, pero aún así Ginny escucho.

− ¿Y porque no se lo dices? − alzo una ceja la menor.

− Como si fuese tan fácil, se daría cuenta de todo − levanto las manos desesperada.

− ¿Todo que? − pregunto la pelirroja con picardía.

− Tu sabes de lo que hablo − por primera vez en toda la tarde la miro a los ojos.

− No lo sé- comento distraída − Pero me gustaría que me lo digas − continuo.

− Vamos Ginny, no me hagas decirlo − le suplico.

− ¿Qué no te haga decir que? − realmente quería confirmar sus sospechas.

− Ya ya, tú muy bien sabes que me gusta tu hermano, ¿feliz? − pregunto mientras bajaba la cabeza.

− Más que eso − aplaudió −, y ¿sabes que? −

− ¿Qué? −

− Yo te ayudare con él − Hermione levanto la cabeza, realmente asustaba cuando ponía esa cara de pocos amigos, pero a Ginny no le importo y continuo − Deja de mirarme así, o ¿Qué? ¿No quieres nada con él? − Había tocado su punto débil, o eso creyó ella ya que la castaña abrió los ojos muy grande y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como si no diese crédito a lo que la menor había dicho − Ya deja de abrir la boca así, pareces un pescado fuera del agua −

− Y-Yo, no sé Ginny, el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo −

− Si tú supieras − Suspiro.

− ¿Qué dijiste? − Levanto la cabeza.

− Nada, no he dicho nada de nada − Contesto nerviosa.

− Esta bien, si tu lo dices −

− En fin, ¿Quieres o no mi ayuda? −

− Claro que quiero tu ayuda, sabes hace tiempo que me muero por tener algo con tu hermano, ¿y me preguntas si quiero tu ayuda? − Dijo con voz alterada, de verdad necesitaba ayuda en este tema. Y con urgencia.

− Ya, no te alteres. Yo te ayudare, pero con una condición, debes hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, ¿Queda claro Granger? − Definitivamente la iba a ayudar, pero debía asegurarse de que no se echaría atrás.

− Acepto − no respondió muy decidida − Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Ginevra −

− Solo haz lo que te digo y todo ira de maravilla − Se levanto y le tendió la mano a su amiga − ¿Entramos al castillo? Ya tengo frío −

− Yo también − Se froto los brazos por el cuerpo y emprendió su marcha.

− ¿Entonces, mañana comienza el plan "Conquistando al tonto Weasley"? − Pregunto con una sonrisa la menor de las jóvenes.

− ¿Tenías que elegir ese nombre? − Comento con una sonrisa en la cara, de verdad que aquella pelirroja lograba animarla en sus peores días.

− Tu muy bien sabes que se ajusta con mi hermano − Le devolvió la sonrisa − Ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es que te gusta ese tonto? −

− Ya deja de llamarlo así, y la verdad, no se porque me gusta tanto, es un cabeza hueca, inmaduro, atento, lindo, leal y… − hablo con cara soñadora.

− Ya, mejor no quiero saber porque te gusta − contesto con cara de asco, después de todo hablaban de su hermano.

− Me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, te espero en mi cuarto así damos comienzo a tu loco plan Ginevra − la abrazo y sonrió − Muchas gracias de verdad −

− ¿Gracias? Eres mi amiga sabelotodo, no dejaría que sufras por él − dio la contraseña del retrato de la señora gorda y avanzo − Yo creo que también me iré a dormir, ya tengo sueño − bostezo

**ACLARACIONES:** Tratare de no tardar más de una semana en actualizar así no se pierde el hilo de la historia. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, en caso de dudas, solicitudes, quejas o simplemente porque me quieren dejar un RR; ya saben que hacer apretan Go y solucionado. Tengan en cuenta que esta es la presentación del fic, en el segundo capitulo empezara la "acción", peleas, celos y demás.


	2. CAMBIOS

Desde luego que todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sino que de nuestra adorada y admirada **JK Rowling**. Como es de suponer esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y todos los elementos tanto como personajes relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a **Warner Bros. 2000**, espero que les guste el fic, supongo que tendrá varios capítulos.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS: CAMBIOS**

− ¡DESPIERTA! − Grito Ginny mientras sacudía a la castaña.

− Un rato más, solo emmm un rato más mamá − Respondió la castaña con voz soñolienta.

− No soy tu mamá y despierta, vamos Herms no tenemos tiempo − Movió nuevamente el cuerpo de la joven.

− Esta bien, esta bien − Se reincorporo en su cama − ¿Que hora es?

− Exactamente las cinco − sonrió − Ya vemos, levántate tenemos mucho que hacer, iniciaremos con la primera parte de nuestro plan −

− ¿Si? − Su amiga asintió − Y ¿Cómo se llama¿¡DESPERTEMOS A HERMIONE A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA!? − se tiro nuevamente en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

− Valla eres igual que Ronald cuando haces eso¿desde cuando duermes tanto? − pregunto mientras forcejeaba con las mantas de la castaña.

− Recién me acabo de dormir, estuve toda la noche literalmente − se destapo − Pensando si esto esta bien¿realmente tenemos que hacer un plan para que el me note como algo más que su mejor amiga Ginny? − se levanto.

− Ya no podemos echarnos atrás, Hermione ayer me prometiste no hacerlo y no dejare que lo hagas − busca con la mirada su mochila − Traje todo lo necesario como para comenzar con el plan − Sonrió.

− ¿Y como se llama la primera parte del plan? − pregunto mientras entraba al baño.

− **CAMBIOS** − dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

− ¿Cambios? − pregunto saliendo del baño − Ahí, no no, quítate Ginny − retrocedió mientras Ginevra la acorralaba con un cepillo de pelo en la mano derecha y en la izquierda una bolsa de maquillaje.

− Ya quédate quieta o nunca podré peinar esto a lo que tú cabello − susurro mientras peleaba con aquel "enemigo"

− Ya estoy quieta − bufó molesta.

− Amm, y listo − aplaudió y se paso la mano por la frente − Fue un trabajo difícil pero lo logre, te quedo perfecto el cabello Herms −

− ¿Tu crees? − la pelirroja asintió y le paso el espejo.

− Tú solo, mírate − Realmente su amiga había echo un muy buen trabajo, su pelo castaño ya no estaba enmarañado como siempre sino que ahora podía lucir a la perfección aquellos bucles que eran casi imperceptibles por la forma en la cual se peinaba el cabello; para ser más concretos el pelo le había quedado como en el baile de cuarto año, por supuesto que sin el peinado adicional.

− Esta perfecto Gin − murmuro casi inaudible.

− Ya lo sé Herms − sonrió victoriosamente − Ahora el maquillaje − revolvió un poco en su porta-cosméticos − Ahora a resaltar tu belleza − Sin más comenzó con su labor, no quería que se notara mucho el maquillaje pero debía sacar esas ojeras y hacer que sus ojos color miel resaltaran. Luego de varios minutos de maquillarla logro su prometido − Valla Herms − fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja.

− Me encanta − murmuro.

− Realmente mi trabajo dio frutos − sonrió levemente.

− Si, se podría decir que valió la pena levantarme a las cinco de la mañana − sonríe − ¿Ya podemos ir al comedor? Esto de los arreglos me dio hambre −

− Realmente te estas pareciendo a Ronald − se encamina hacia la puerta del dormitorio − Me pongo el uniforme y bajo, espero que tu también lo hagas tu pijama no es para nada sexy cariño − le guiño un ojo y salio rápido de la pieza, sabía muy bien que su amiga le lanzaría algo tal como sucedió.

− ¡Ya veras Weasley! − grito luego de lanzar el almohadón que le pego a la puerta del dormitorio. Se cambio lo más rápido posible y antes de salir del dormitorio que minutos antes utilizo como salón de belleza se dio una mirada en el espejo, satisfecha con el "gran" trabajo realizado por su amiga decidió que era momento de bajar y poner el plan "CAMBIOS" en acción.

Bajo con paso decido, pero al llegar a la Sala Común no vio a nadie "_Ya deben de estar desayunand_o" pensó y siguió caminando con paso decidido hacia el Gran Comedor. Llego tan rápido como pudo después de todo tenía hambre.

− Whooou Hermione es-estas − pensó las palabras que usaría − muy linda − termino con una sonrisa mientras Ginny le daba una patada bajo la mesa − Tu también estas muy linda Gin, ya no seas celosa − dijo mientras le tomaba la mano sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.

− Buenos días y muchas gracias Harry − contesto mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar al lado de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

− ¡Hey! Ron ya cierra la boca no es agradable verte la comida − dijo con voz burlona Neville Longbottom − De verdad estas muy linda Herms − sonrió con ganas, todos en ese año habían cambiado incluyendo al despistado de Neville se había vuelto un joven bastante apuesto. Había dejado de ser ese niño despistado y tímido a ser el "nuevo" Neville, más seguro y decidido sin lugar a dudar.

− Yo no tenía la boca abierta − comento en un susurro mientras se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

− Ya ya, no lo molestes Nev − dijo Ginny − ¿Qué clase tienen ahora? − continuo mientras le sonreía a Harry.

− Ni me lo recuerdes − contesto el ojiverde a regañadientes.

− Déjame adivinar − sonrió por la cara del moreno − ¿Pociones?

− Pero si el año pasado te iba muy bien Harry querido ¿Es que sin tu libro no puedes hacer ninguna poción? − pregunto con una sonrisa burlona la castaña del grupo, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada.

− No me eres simpática Hermione Granger − dijo mientras su mejor amiga le sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona.

− Parecen dos niños − comento la pelirroja haciendo que todos rieran. Sin más reparos desayunaron tranquilos pero Ginny no paso por alto las miradas fugases que Ron le daba a Herms. _"Mi plan esta funcionando, solo ahí que darle un empujoncito y todo listo" _pensó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

− ¿Vamos? − pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

− No quiero llegar tarde, ya suficientes puntos perdemos cada vez que responden mal − contesto con suficiencia Hermione.

− Lo siento señorita Perfecta − la burlo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar con la castaña a su lado − De verdad te sienta bien el cambio, te haz ganado muchas miradas − continuo

− ¿Tu crees? − se sonrojo.

− Si, hasta llamaste la atención de tu objetivo, esta que babea por ti − comento distraídamente.

− ¿De quien? − pregunto con voz autoritaria.

− Bu- bueno tu sabes a quien me refiero − se rasco la nuca.

− Dímelo Potter −

− Tu sabes de quien, de cierto pelirrojo amigo nuestro desde los 11 años − hablo con malicia − no te sonrojes, es algo obvio lo que les sucede − le susurro y apresuro el paso.

− ¿Vamos Ronald? − pregunto por quinta vez su hermana menor mientras lo sacudía violentamente.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto sin quitarle la vista a Hermione quien estaba quieta en la puerta del comedor.

− Que vallamos, ya, te lo dije como cinco veces − suspiro cansada y se agacho para quedar la altura del oído de su pelirrojo hermano − Deja de babear por ella y dile que esta muy linda, te dará puntos extras − susurro y se fue corriendo al lado de su amiga.

− Te dejo sola, espera a Ronald tal vez te diga algo que te pueda sorprender − salio corriendo sino llegaría tarde a su primera clase del día, ya tendría el fin de semana para disfrutar.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto en voz alta.

− Hoy todos actúan en forma extrañar¿no? − pregunto la voz inconfundible de Ronald Weasley.

− Así es − pronuncio luego de sentir ese escalofrío que le producía Ron normalmente desde hacía ya un tiempo atrás.

− ¿Sabes? − se armo de valor el pelirrojo mientras paraba en seco.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto chocándose con él torso de su amigo por venir mirando sus zapatos.

− Ya sabes, lo que dijo Neville, tenía razón − hablo sin moverse del lugar, por algún motivo no quería moverse, sabía que eso era lo "correcto".

− ¿Co-Con que cosa Ron? − pregunto nerviosa.

− Con ammm − inexplicablemente había tomado mucho valor y se lo diría − Hoy estas muy bella − término mientras la chica bajaba la cabeza.

− Gracias − contesto cabizbajo, segundos después sintió como Ronald la tomaba por la barbilla y la obligaba delicadamente a verlo a los ojos.

− ¿Q-que..? − Y no pudo seguir de la impresión ya que Ron la había besado muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, no fue un beso propiamente dicho pero era lo más cercano que habían tenido a un beso, aparte le había dicho que estaba muy bella y la había besado, realmente esto del plan estaba funcionando, después de todo era un poco de ayuda. Cuando logro salir del transe pregunto − ¿Qué fue eso Ronald? −

− Y-yo lo siento, y-yo, hablaremos luego tenemos pociones ¿recuerdas? − dijo nervioso y muy rápido, tanto que apenas se le entendió lo dicho. Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con paso firme. _"De verdad que eres un cobarde Ronald¿A quien se le ocurrió ponerte en Gryffindor si tu no eres ningún valiente¿Cómo es que te atreviste a decirle eso y luego solo dices LO SIENTO, acaso eres idiota?"_ se debatía el mismo mientras caminaba para llegar a Pociones.

La tarde pasó sin más reparos, tuvieron clases normalmente y Hermione llevo una sonrisa estupida todo el día, estaba feliz, radiante, él la había besado, bueno no había sido un beso pero era un avance o ¿no? Tal vez las locuras de Ginny la ayudarían.

− Herms¿Por qué la cara de boba? − pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de la Sala Común.

− Al fin llegas Ginevra, te estuve buscando TODA la tarde − apoyo el brazo en la mesa.

− ¿Qué sucede? − pregunto interesada mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

− Hoy Ron me beso − hablo con voz soñadora.

− ¿Qué dijiste? Creo no haber escuchado bien − dijo mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

− Bueno, no fue un beso en sí, pero estuvo muy cerca de eso − sonrió − Me beso en demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios y también, no se que le habrás dicho − la señalo con el dedo − Pero dio resultado, me dijo que estaba muy bella, se que no tendría que estar tan emocionada por esto, pero tu sabes, a mi −

− Ya para mujer − rió ante su comentario − Es un GRAN avance, esto es bueno y eso que recién comenzamos con nuestro plan −

− Dirás con TU plan −

− Si tienes alguna queja lo dejamos aquí − dijo haciéndose la enojada.

− Ginevra − se levanto también − Deja de jugar, tu sabes que empecé con el plan y lo terminaremos, después de todo tuvimos un avance − sonrió − Ahora estoy muy cansada, me ire a dormir tengo mucho sueño, me levantaste temprano − la miro con cara de pocos amigos − te espero mañana en mi pieza para comenzar la segunda etapa pero no me levantes TAN temprano − subió las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

− Después de todo comenzó bien el plan, amo los avances y LOS CAMBIOS − sonrió y subió las escaleras como segundos anteriores lo hizo su amiga.

* * *

Ya sé, me tarde más de lo que dije, pero sepan entender que estuve insolada con 39º de fiebre toda la semana y esta semana que se me fue la fiebre y mi gran ataque al higado, me agarra alergía. No estoy de suerte, pero hoy tenía que subir, no quiero que se pierda el hilo de la historia. Por ahora tal vez no les paresca interesante pero poco a poco TODO en la historia tomara forma. Muchas gracias por leer y espero poder actualizar en poco tiempo, no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente porque a mi no me gusta esperar. Como ya dije muchas gracias por leer, y si tiene ganas dejenme un rr, por cualquier motivo que les paresca, a mi me gusta leer sus opiniones, sugerencias y quejas. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo 


	3. CELOS parte I: Charla de amigas

Desde luego que todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sino que de nuestra adorada y admirada **JK Rowling**. Como es de suponer esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y todos los elementos tanto como personajes relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a **Warner Bros. 2000**, espero que les guste el fic, supongo que tendrá varios capítulos.

* * *

CAPITULO TRES: CELOS (parte I: Charla de amigas)

− Buenos días Hermione − saludo la pelirroja − Hasta que abres los ojos − le reprocho.

− Buenos días para ti también Ginevra − se froto los ojos − ¿Ya tienes lista la segunda fase de tu plan? − sonrió complacida.

− Así es mi querida castaña, alístate que debemos bajar a desayunar − hizo una mueca − Tengo hambre definitivamente −

− Después soy yo la que se parece a Ron − sonrió − Tu eres un calco de él − se adentro en el baño.

− Posiblemente − se sentó en la cama − ¡Pero eso hace que te caiga mejor! − subió su tono de voz al ver salir a la castaña.

− Tu sabes que no es por eso que me caes bien − sonrió sonrojada − También lo haces porque eres la hermanita menor de él − le saco la lengua amistosamente.

− Que chistosa que eres Granger − se paro rápidamente y avanzo hacia la puerta − ¿Lista para la segunda fase de nuestro plan? −

− Supongo − salio por la puerta − ¿Como se llama? − preguntó mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia la gran sala común.

− Celos − sentenció y diviso a su novio.

− ¿Celos? − pregunto confundida. _"¿Celos?"_ se re-pregunto

− Así es − asintió − Buenos días − saludo los chicos que se encontraban platicando animadamente.

− ¿Vamos? − pregunto ansioso Ronald − Tengo hambre − se paro − Mucha − termino y comenzó a caminar.

− Tú si que no cambias Ron − dijo Hermione mientras caminaba a su lado.

− Pero así te gusto princesa − le dijo en un susurro y apresuro más el paso.

− ¿Qué fue eso Herms? − pregunto Ginny al ver que su amiga paraba en seco.

− Yo- él¿tu escuchaste? − miraba para todos lados, mientras verificaba que Harry seguía caminando como si nada..

− ¿Escuchar que? − pregunto curiosa y con una gran sonrisa.

− Lo que me dijo − sonrió de forma rara.

− No lo escuche − miro hacia el gran comedor − ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre, caminemos y me cuentas ¿Vale? − soltó mientras emprendía el camino nuevamente.

− Creo que se dio cuenta de que me gusta − soltó de repente ocasionando que Ginny frenara bruscamente.

− ¿Qué? − grito ocasionando que varios niños de primer año se asustaron y salieran corriendo.

− No grites tanto − miro para todos lados − asustas a los niños Ginevra − la reto y se sonrojo − Creo que lo sabes, fue muy raro lo que me dijo − termino mientras retomaba por tercera vez la marcha.

− ¿Que te dijo? − levanto una ceja.

− Bueno, ya te dije fue raro…−

FLASH BACK

− Tú si que no cambias Ron − dijo Hermione mientras caminaba a su lado.

− Pero así te gusto princesa − le dijo en un susurro y apresuro más el paso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

− ¿Eso te dijo¿Mi hermano¿El mismo Ronald que se sonroja cada vez que te mira y lo descubrimos? − sonrió − ¿Segura que fue él? −

− Segura − la miro insegura mientras su amiga sonreía abiertamente − ¿Por qué sonríes tanto¿Acaso es bueno eso? − continúo con voz insegura. Muchas veces Ginny la confundía era realmente malo que Ronald supiera que a ella le gustaba, por lo menos por ahora era malo quería

− No es que él sabe que te gusta − hablo rápido − Sino que si el intenta algo contigo como coquetear pero también lo intenta otro se pondrá celoso, y ¿sabes que? − la miro esperando una respuesta.

− ¿AH? − se rasco la nuca − No entendí nada de nada − sonrió nerviosa.

− ¿Hermione Granger, la prefecta PERFECTA no entendió lo que dije? − sonrió maliciosamente.

− No puedo entender si hablar así de rápido Weasley − la miro con mala cara.

− Ya bueno, lo explicare una vez más y solo porque eres un poco lenta amiga − acoto ganándose un leve golpe en el brazo − Ya, basta de juegos, te explico − se puso seria y carraspeo − Lo que el hizo fue lo que yo llamo "ponerte a prueba", no se si haz notado pero lo hace con TODAS sus fans es así como se da cuenta quien esta loca por él. Si tiemblan es un buen indicio para él −

− ¿Qué? − grito.

− No grites Herms, ahora eres tu quien asusta a la gente − miro para todos lados − Se podría decir que es un método Weasley, todos en nuestra familia alguna vez lo hemos usado. Y déjame decirte mi querida amiga − trago saliva − Que mi hermanito es muy listo en utilizarlo, nunca falla − comenzó a caminar − Ahora la gran pregunta es ¿Temblaste Granger? −

− Creo que no se noto − dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

− Ammm, ya arreglaremos eso. Ahora veras, es muy fácil si el se dio cuenta también es bueno para nosotras, nos ayudara con él plan −

− ¿Y de que forma? Porque para mi es claro que no es bueno que el se de cuenta que yo estoy loca de amor por él − hablo rápidamente mientras Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco.

− Exagerada − susurro y sonrió − Es fácil sabes. De cierta forma el intuye que tu estas loca por él − soltó mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado − Pero nosotras no sabemos lo que él siente por ti¿no es así? Bueno en realidad tú no sabes lo que él siente por ti. Porque déjame decirte mi querida amiga que esta tan baboso como tu − sonrió con complicidad − Pero en fin se que tu no lo crees todavía − continuo al ver su reacción.

− No es que no te crea Ginevra − sonrió − Nunca desconfiaría de ti¿Pero sabes que? Necesito… −

− Hechos − se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor pero muy apartada de todos los alumnos, tenía mucho que planear − Te entiendo, pase por lo mismo con Harry. Necesitaba hechos para asegurarme que él sentía algo por mi o que no. Pero déjame decirte que muchas veces las señales son confusas −

− ¿Confusas? − susurro − ¿Confusas en que sentido? −

− En el sentido de que muchas veces crees que sienten algo por ti pero simplemente te consideran su mejor amiga, o en el sentido de que TÚ crees

que SIMPLEMENTE eres su mejor amiga cuando REALMENTE están que se mueren por ti −

− Entiendo − asintió. Hermione Granger podía ser la mejor de Hogwarts en décadas pero aún así en temas del amor sus conocimientos eran completamente nulos, en ese sentido Ginevra Weasley debía recibir un diez − Ahora¿Si las señales son confusas como confirmare si siente o no algo por mi? − levanto una ceja.

− Ya te dije, con mi plan − dijo antes de llevarse una tostada a la boca.

− ¿Con celos? − pregunto confundida mientras bebía el jugo de calabaza.

− Así es, no se si sabes − tomo jugo − Pero hay dos tipos de celos − comió otro bocado de tostada.

− ¿Dos tipos? − comió de su tostada − Para mi los celos, son celos y punto − arqueo las cejas.

− Posiblemente, pero me gusta decir que hay dos tipos. En fin, tengamos en cuenta en los celos que le sacaremos a Ronald − comió otra tostada.

− ¿Cómo le sacaremos celos? − pregunto confundida.

− Eres un poco ilusa algunas veces, pero ya lo tengo todo arreglado Herms − sonrió y aparto el desayuno − Por si no te haz dado cuenta ya no eres más la rata de biblioteca − soltó ocasionando que su amiga se sonrojada − Haz cambiado y para mejor − prosiguió.

− ¿Tu crees? − pregunto insegura mientras se "miraba" ella misma

− Así es tonta. Es más se podría decir que los pequeños cambios que hicimos ayer llamaste la atención de más de uno − le explico con paciencia.

− ¿Y eso es bueno? −

− Pero claro que es bueno¿sabes porque mi pequeña? −

− Porque… − pensó un rato − No sé porque − se rindió a los segundos.

− ¿Recuerdas como se ponía Ronald cuando llegaban cartas de Vicktor? − pregunto haciendo que su amiga recordara esas peleas que duraban días solo por una maldita carta de aquel búlgaro.

− Como si fuese ayer amiga − confirmo.

− Bueno, esos son celos. Imagínate si tienes una cita, en esta parte de mi plan pondremos en prueba a Ron − movió las manos − Lo haremos que reviente y poco a poco te irá confesando sus sentimientos − sonrió pensando que su plan era perfecto.

− ¿Segura? −

− Claro que sí, porque ya conoces a mi hermano. Enojado dice las cosas que no diría nunca y si siente algo por ti no lo diría − torció la boca − Ya sabes es muy cabezota −

− Creo que entendí − sonrió pensando en lo lindo que sería si Ron se le declarara.

− Entonces manos a la obra − se levanto con ganas.

− Espera un minuto − la tomo del brazo − ¿Que tengo que hacer yo en esta parte del plan? −

− Es muy sencillo, simplemente acepta las citas que te puedan llegar a proponer cualquiera de los chicos. Se coqueta, eso es coquetea con ellos −

− Lo intentare − sonrió divertida. Sería bastante bueno ver como Ron se ponía rojo hasta las orejas porque un chico le hablaba a Hermione.

− Luego me cuentas como te fue, ya ve con los chicos − le dijo la pelirroja y corrió atrás de Luna − ¡ESPERAME LUNA ME TIENES QUE AYUDAR EN ALGO! − fue lo último que escucho Herms antes de perder de vista a Ginny.

− ¿De que tanto hablaban con mi hermana? − pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

− Cosas de chicas, ya sabes. Cosas sin importancia − menciono con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

− Si es algo tuyo si tiene importancia − susurro solo para ella y volvió a su labor de comer sus tostadas mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

− ¿Te sientes bien Herms? − pregunto el morocho cuando levanto la vista.

− Si, gracias Harry − le sonrió tiernamente.

− No me provoques Herms − dijo nuevamente en un susurro y se fue − ¡Hey Dean! − grito.

− ¿Segura que estas bien? − pregunto el moreno desconfiado.

− Mejor que nunca Harry − miro hacia donde se había ido Ronald − ¿Vamos? El día esta precioso − termino.

− Estas rara, pero mejor vallamos − se levanto − El día esta precioso, busquemos a los chicos y hagamos algo − comentó mientras caminaban para salir de a los terrenos.

* * *

**¿como es que Ron de un día a otro perdio la verguenza y ahora es el que da indicios de sentir algo más que una simple amistad por Hermione¿como es que si Herms era la que quería intimidarlo de cierta forma el que verdaderamente lo logra es Ronald¿Sera que es tiempo de actuar y no de armar planes? **

NUEVAMENTE lo siento, lo siento mucho. Pero e tenido problemas, ahroa si les dejo el cap y como les digo siempre muchas gracias por leer, y si tiene ganas dejenme un rr, por cualquier motivo que les paresca, a mi me gusta leer sus opiniones, sugerencias y quejas. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. GRACIAS a todos los que me mandan rr, me alegran el día por así decirlo


	4. CELOS parte II: invitación inoportuna

Desde luego que todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sino que de nuestra adorada y admirada **JK Rowling**. Como es de suponer esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y todos los elementos tanto como personajes relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Warner Bros. 2000.

* * *

CAPITULO TRES: CELOS (parte II: Invitación inoportuna) 

Caminaron por un par de pasillos y salieron al gran terreno del colegio. El día estaba precioso, perfecto para pasarla afuera con amigos si bien había nieve y hacía algo de frío el sol no faltaba tras un par de nubes. Se podría decir que el día estaba perfecto si tenías alguien con quien compartirlo, alguien así como tus amigos o alguien más especial _"Como quisiera yo pasarla contigo Ronald_" pensó la morena mientras alternaba la vista entre Ron, quien corría a Ginny por los terrenos mientras se reía y una pareja de chicos que se encontraba muy acaramelados en una de las bancas del gran lugar.

− ¿Continuamos Herms? − pregunto el moreno cuando se percato de que su amiga tenía la mirada perdida.

− Si, claro. Discúlpame − comenzó a caminar − ¿Sabes? − comenzó − Tengo algo que decirte −

− Claro, dime. Soy TODO oídos − sonrió, mientras miraba a Ginny. Nuestro moreno amigo realmente estaba enamorado y eso lo sabía Hermione, por eso necesitaba hablar con él y de cierta forma pedirle una mirada "masculina" sobre el asunto; después de todo cuando él necesito su ayuda para volver con Ginevra ella había estado ahí.

− Tengo un problema, bueno, varios pero necesito que me ayudes en algo, en realidad tampoco es ayuda, sino que más bien necesito tu opinión − hablo rápido mientras se sentaba en una banca con vista hacía el lago que se encontraba completamente congelado.

− Ajams − fue el único sonido que salio de la boca del embobado ojiverde, por lo cual su amiga continuo.

− Hay alguien, que me gusta − se acomodo nerviosa en su lugar, decirle y pedirle ayuda a la pelirroja era algo pero a ÉL su hermano de alma, era un tanto distinto por lo cual se sonrojo pero aún así continuo − Yo creo que tu ya sabes quien es, en fin¿Tu crees que a él le pase algo conmigo¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad? −

− Claro que sí − sonrió tiernamente − Eres especial Herms, y él lo sabe −

− ¿Tu, sabes de quien hablo? − pregunto para asegurarse de que la respuesta de su amigo era verdadera ya que sus oídos no podían asimilar lo que él decía.

− Claro que sí, de nuestro mejor amigo − sonrió mientras miraba a Ronald que aún perseguía a Ginny − Son un par¿no lo crees? − pregunto haciendo sonreír a su amiga − En fin¿Qué piensas hacer? − soltó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

− ¿Qué¿Cómo que voy a hacer? − pregunto sorprendida por la pregunta de su moreno amigo.

− No seas así conmigo, eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana − contesto un poco histérico − Y no me quieres decir que ya haz comenzado un plan con la dinamita de novia para conquistarlo − termino sonriente ante la mirada estupefacta de su amiga.

− Yo, Tu¿Eh¿Cómo lo sabes? − pregunto luego de tartamudear.

− Es que es tan obvio que en esto esta metida esa enana − sonrió con ternura − ¿Sabes? El cambio de ayer lo dejo como loco − se movió inquieto − Estuvo TODO el día, sin exagerar, hablando de lo bien que te veías − trago saliva − En un momento en la habitación Dean dijo algo como que estas bellísima a lo que Justin también acoto pero no importa, lo que interesa es ambos dijeron que posiblemente te invitarían a salir y ¿Sabes que? − le pregunto como a los niños pequeños.

− ¿Qué? − Realmente esta charla le estaba comenzando a interesar muchísimo por dos motivos. Dean o Justin la invitarían a salir, con suerte ese mismo día y el plan CELOS daría comienzo, pero el otro motivo tal vez sería mucho más interesante que la primera − Vamos, Dime − insistió.

− Se puso TAN celoso, fue muy gracioso, las orejas se le pusieron completamente coloradas. Se parecían tanto a su color de cabello − estallo en carcajadas.

− ¿De verdad? − pregunto tímida.

− Claro¿Por qué mentiría? − se paso rápidamente − Vallamos con los chicos, tenemos que ganar una guerra de nieve contra los hermanos Weasley − la tomo de la mano mientras la llevaba a la rastra.

− Hey¡Weasley! − Grito Herms mientras se agachaba a tomar un poco de nieve para lograr forma una bola del tamaño perfecto − ¿Preparado? − sonrió malévolamente mientras le mostraba la bola de nieve que había formado.

− ¿Tu y él? − Los señalo con cara burlona − Por favor mequetrefes, los Weasley estamos para otra categoría¿no lo crees Ginevra? −

− Es una de las pocas veces que estoy de acuerdo contigo Ronald − lo tomo del brazo − Volvamos al castillo¡No valen la pena! − se dieron media vuelta con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

− Prueba eso pelirrojo − grito la castaña. Se podría decir que Ronald era una persona muy curiosa por ese mismo motivo se dio vuelta, pero fue un grave error ya que cuando termino de girar una perfecta bola de nieva blanca le dio en la cara − Creo que te siente bien el blanco en la cara¿no lo crees Harry? − codeo al moreno quien se reía a carcajadas por la cara de Ronald, la cual era de sorpresa mezclada con una clara diversión.

− Yo creo que te sienta fantas… − no pudo terminar ya que ahora era él quien tenía gran cantidad de nieve en la cara − ¿Estas loca Ginevra? − Grito mientras se sacaba la nieve de los lentes y de la boca sobre todo.

− Si quieren guerra, guerra les daremos¿no enana? − acoto Ronald mientras recogía nieve para comenzar el ataque Weasley. Y así comenzó una de las famosas guerras de nieve dentro del colegio, estuvieron largo rato tirándose nieve, gritando y riendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, el ahora nombrado "cuarteto" de oro se había dispersado por el terreno de "juego" mientras Harry corría a su novia, Ronald corría como un desesperado a Hermione. El pelirrojo se encontraba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta y tropezó haciendo la que la chica cayera con él de bruces al piso.

− Lo siento Herms − se disculpo rojo como un tomate.

− No, no te preocupes − intento levantarse pero algo la tenía sujetada de la cintura − Yo, eh, tu¿podrías soltarme? − pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

− Oh, Oh, lo siento − la soltó y se incorporaron juntos quedando así sentados en la nieve bastante cerca se podría decir.

− Creo que hemos ganado la guerra − comento tímido − Mira, ahora es Ginny quien corre a Harry − continuo con una carcajada.

− Pero todavía quedamos nosotros − susurro − y creo que la ganamos nosotros − termino mientras le tiraba nieve en la cara. Al reaccionar el pelirrojo la tomo de los brazos y la tiro al piso quedando el arriba de ella.

− ¿Así que crees que han ganado? − le pregunto burlón a lo que ella solo le saco la lengua − Entonces ya tendrás tu merecido − continuo mientras le hacía cosquillas como a los niños pequeños.

− Ya basta, ya basta − gritaba como una chiquilla mientras reía con ganas − Basta Ron − dijo y el chico paro en seco ya que se dio cuenta que se encontraba muy cerca de la chica.

− Yo, eh, tu… − a la prefecta perfecta no se le venía ninguna palabra, sentir la respiración agitada del pelirrojo no le era indiferente. Definitivamente Ronald tenía un poder especial sobre la castaña "¿_Solamente esta respirando cerca de mi mejillas y ya logra esto en mi? Es tan lindo" _pensó mientras le miraba las incontables pecas que cubrían sus mejillas ahora sonrosadas.

− ¿Yo¿Tu? Digo ¿Yo que Herms? − dijo rápidamente mientras sonreía bobamente "_Si alguna vez dije que es linda me retracto, es hermosa"_ pensó mientras la miraba fijamente, quería recordarla, miro sus ojos, sus pequeñas pecas, sus labios tanto tiempo que le era necesario probarlos "_Vamos Ronald, besala de una vez" _volvió a pensar mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la chica

− ¡Hermione! − grito Dean quien venía corriendo − ¡Hermione! − volvió a gritar cuando se encontraba unos pasos más cerca logrando así que los dos adolescentes se separaran bruscamente y se sentaran en la nieve como ni nada hubiese pasado.

− Inoportuno − murmuro muy bajo Ronald quien se encontraba con cara de enfada. Ya sabía que Dean se le acercaba a Hermione para invitarla a salir y no lo iba a permitir, o por lo menos competiría, nadie podría ser de la altura de SU Hermione.

− ¿Dijiste algo Ron? − pregunto nerviosa la chica "_¿Qué hubiese pasado se no llegabas Dean? La verdad eres MUY inoportuno" _pensó mientras se volvía a poner colorada.

− ¿Les pasa algo que están TAN colorados? − remarco haciendo que ambos se volviesen a poner del color de pelo de Ron recordando lo que CASI sucede minutos antes.

− Nada de nada − dijo la castaña no muy convencida.

− Esta bien − dudo unos minutos pero le resto importancia − ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? − continúo con media sonrisa.

− No − contesto rápido Ronald.

− ¿No? − pregunto dudoso − No te he preguntado a ti, sino a ella − dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

− Lo sé, pero NO − se paro rápidamente − Ahora NO tiene tiempo − le extendió la mano a la chica.

− Claro que podemos hablar Dean − sonrió coqueta mientras se levantaba sola − ¿Vamos? − continuo mientras le tomaba el brazo para comenzar a caminar dejando atrás a un Ronald muy enojado.

Caminaron un largo rato mientras hablaban de cosas insignificantes hasta que encontraron una butaca en la cual se sentaron, no sin que antes Dean le sacara la nieve de arriba como todo un caballero. Nuestra castaña amiga suponía que el chico la invitaría a salir pero lo que no sabía era que el pelirrojo los miraba desde lejos muy curioso, estaba decido a que la castaña sería de él y de nadie más, muchas veces el pelirrojo dudaba de sus sentimientos y de las "señales" que anteriormente Ginny tanto como Harry le habían marcado, hasta los gemelos le dieron consejos para que sea más seguro de si mismo por ese mismo motivo Ronald esta decido a que nadie le quitaría a Herms.

− ¿De que querías hablar? − pregunto una vez que se sentaron.

− Bueno, sabes, estas muy cambiada − sonrió tímido − Y para mejor, digo, ya debes de saber que eres muy hermosa pero este cambio nos ha dejado a todos con la boca abierta − continuo logrando que la chica se sonrojara − En fin, yo quisiera saber ¿Quieres ir mañana a Hogsmade conmigo? Sería algo así, como una cita − termino sin quitar la sonrisa.

− Me encantaría, te encuentro en las tres escobas ¿te parece? − pensó unos minutos − ¿A las, tres y media? − termino con una sonrisa coqueta, ahora si sabía que Ron la miraba y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacarle provecho a la situación.

− Genial, nos vemos mañana − se levanto y le beso la mejilla con delicadeza.

Ronald que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el beso que ese traidor le había dado a SU chica se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Recuerdan cuando el menor de los Weasley había roto la figura de su jugador favorito por él solo hecho de que había ido al baile con la castaña ¿Qué haría ahora que uno de sus llamados amigos y compañeros de cuarto se metía con la chica de sus sueños? "_Debo luchar por ella, no la puedo perder" _pensó mientras se paraba para dirigirse hacia su "amiga" de toda la vida; aún tenía la esperanza de que Dean no la haya invitado a salir.

− ¿Qué quería? − pregunto el chico mientras apuntaba hacia donde se había ido el otro.

− Nada importante − sonrió, "_Caerás Ronald, Caerás"_

− ¿Cómo que nada importante? Si no fuese nada importante no te hubiese alejado de mi − dijo con pena − y menos en ese momento − susurro pero la chica no escucho o eso pareció.

− Me invito a salir, mañana nos veremos en las tres escobas, primero estaré con ustedes y luego con él − comento feliz.

− ¿¡QUE EL QUE!? − rugió el menor de los pelirrojos.

− Me invito a salir ¿Qué es algo tan imposible? − pregunto con fingida voz triste "_Caíste Ronald, el plan CELOS esta en proceso"_ pensó victoriosa.

− No¿Cómo crees? − miro el suelo − Si cualquiera te podría invitar, lo que quiero decir es…− pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras − ¿Crees que es bueno para ti? Digo, no tiene nada de especial como para que llame tu atención¿no lo crees? − termino nervioso "_No tiene nada de especial para ti, GENIA IDIOTA¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa? El galán Weasley se vuelve nada frente a Granger" _lo regaño su voz interna.

− ¿Sabes? No había pensado en eso, pero mañana estoy segura de que lo averiguare − le guiño un ojo coqueta − Nos vemos luego, voy a buscar a tu hermana. Necesito su ayuda − beso su mejilla, y sonrió mientras corría en dirección a Harry y Ginny dejando así al pelirrojo tocandose la mejilla besada con la mirada perdida. "_ ¿Como logras esto en mi Herms?" _.

− ¡Ronaaaaald! − grito Justin.

− ¿Que quieres enano? − pregunto descortes "_ Tu si que no la invitaras"_

− ¿Haz visto a la hermosa castaña con la cual compartimos clases? − sonrio picaramente.

− No, y no te le acerques − se paro y emprendio el camino al castillo, el estomago ya lo llamaba a comer. Tipico en la familia Weasley.

− ¿Y a ti que te pasa? − escucho el pelirrojo pero no se dio vuelta a contestar, simplemente siguio caminando. Tenía mucho que hacer, Hermione definitivamente no saldría con Dean ni con Justin, ni con nadie; estaba decidido que ella estaría con el, a la corta o a la larga, todavía no decidia en que momento.

* * *

CAP UP, alguien en un rr pasado me dijo qe la aburria tanto dialogo, lo sé y tengo qe decirte qe a mi tmb, pero era algo así como una introducción, son esos momentos en qe hablas con tus amigas y planeas las cosas, cosas qe pocas veces resultan como planeabas. por eso la chaarla, en ese cap podras ver qe ahi cosas más relevantes escritas, espero qe sea de tu agrado. Sepan todos qe las cosas van cambiando nuestro pelirrojo amigo ya tiene confianza en si mismo no es más el pequeño Ronald qe le temía las arañas, bueno si le teme a las arañas pero no a luchar por el amor de Herms, cosa qe veremos pronto. Hermione es invitada por Dean a pasear por Hogsmade ¿Ronald dejara que llegue a tiempo?. Dejenme rr por cualqier cosa y NOS VEMOS en el proximo cap. 


End file.
